


change of heart

by stardustspeedway



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustspeedway/pseuds/stardustspeedway
Summary: it`s impossible to be sick when you`re a control freak





	change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in my percygran oneshot collection but then it got LONG bc I don't know how to stop loving them, help me. I think I wrote in a different style with this one, but I like how it suits the theme! I think you`ll enjoy reading it while listening to [piano](https://open.spotify.com/track/2V539MV3mX2iNjpaalJeqH?si=bYKtnhrORXujFa0k6UO9kA).

The scene of the crime: the kitchen aboard the Grandcypher.

The suspect had been seen quietly tiptoeing through the hallways and into the quiet interior, sneaking towards the sink.

"Hold it right there, mister." A voice cut through the darkness. A figure drew their sword and pointed it directly at the culprit.

_"Freeze."_

Percival slowly put the glass on the counter and raised his hands in the air, guilty as charged.

"What do you think you`re doing?" Gran had clearly opted to use his "captain voice" which sounded a bit more intimidating in the darkness, but Percival knew better.

He replied plainly, and with a bit of congestion in his voice, "Getting a glass of water."

"What did I say about getting out of bed?" The captain`s tone had quickly melted into a pouty one.

"I would appreciate if you put the sword down, please."

Gran cleared his throat sheepishly and hurriedly put his sword away, apologizing for his bad habit. Not one to be deterred, he quickly piped up once more, "Don`t avoid the question. I told you that you should be resting!"

Percy coughed, poorly timed with the insistence that he was just fine. "It was only a glass of water."

"I don`t care." Gran marched over like a man on a mission, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie before proceeding to give Percival a good push all the way out the door.

"I didn`t want to bother you," Percival replied calmly, despite the fact Gran was shoving him down the hall like a cardboard box.

"What do you mean _bother_ me? You`re sick, Percy." Gran`s eyebrows knit together in concern. "Listen, I`m the captain. That`s my job."

"Plus,” he gave Percival a light pinch in the ribs, “I`d imagine being your boyfriend means that you became my priority a long time ago."

His playful tone reminded Percy that he wasn`t upset, but that it was clearly a sentiment he wanted Percival to remember more often.

After Gran guided the knight back into his room, telling him that he would be right back with a glass of water, Percival couldn`t help but puzzle. He sighed, knowing full well how bad it looked that he wasn`t relying on his significant other. Even when love blossoms, old habits die hard.

Gran made himself comfortable at the edge of the bed upon his return, kicking his feet in thought as Percival downed the water like he was dying of thirst. Gran looked reasonably offput by this, immediately burying him in questions about his condition: "Does your throat hurt?" "A bit." "Why didn`t you tell me?" "It`s _fine_ , Gran. A sore throat isn`t a big deal."

This insistent banter went back and forth until Gran gave up with a sigh. An uneasy quiet fell between them for a moment before the captain rose to his feet with a fierce look on his face.

"Didn`t you say that no one`s suffering is greater than anyone else`s?"

Percival frowned. He didn`t often apply his life motto to himself. That was a different set of circumstances, that was....that was--

"So I won`t hear any of it!" Gran announced with a note of finality. "I mean it, if you need anything, all of us are here to help. Remember when you helped Feather get his fist out of the wall, or found Lunalu`s missing pen?" Gran continued to list all the crewmembers that Percival helped due to his chronic affliction known as not-minding-his-own-business-itis. "All of them would love to help you, too."

He hopped off the bed in order to pull the covers up, tucking Percival in.  
"And you know I`ll always be here for you." His voice was a little quieter this time as he pressed their foreheads together. "You feel really warm, Percy. More than usual." A soft note of concern coloured his voice.

"Really? I feel like I`m freezing." Percival remarked as he settled into his bed, drawing the blankets closer to his body. His internal flame was flagging in the face of a virus.

"The great flame emperor, cold? I don`t believe it," Gran chuckled in an attempt to put a smile on Percival`s face. Gran`s expression softened as he took up the washcloth Lennah had set beside his bed earlier that day and placed it on Percival`s forehead. "Here, scoot over."

"Gran, you`ll get sick--"

"Nah, I never get sick. Now move over."

Gran pulled the well-worn book from Percival`s bedside and cuddled up beside him, opening to the bookmark. The two quickly became engrossed in the text as Gran read aloud in the most entertaining voice he could muster for a book about mollusks. He had to pause at the scholarly words he`d never seen before, but Percival helped him pronounce them with little judgement.

Little by little, the assistance faded until Gran felt the gentle rise and fall of even breaths against his shoulder. Content with the image of Percival finally taking a well deserved rest, Gran managed to barely cover himself with the blanket before his own eyelids grew heavy.

* * *

  
"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Vane announced with a hearty knock on the door. The two roused to find Vane and Lancelot carrying in piping hot bowls of soup.

"You need to eat in order to get better, so eat up!" He placed the tray (adorned with a flower Lyria had picked) at the foot of the bed so it wouldn`t spill. "I made it myself." Vane beamed proudly.

"Should we feed you?" Lancelot smiled cheekily as Percival gave him the most dead-eyed look he could manage in spite of his weakened state. He opened his mouth to give an undoubtedly scathing answer before Gran cut him off.

"I`ll take care of that." Gran threw the covers back and ambled to the end of the bed. The pair left with well wishes to Percival as Gran situated himself with the piping hot bowl, stirring it until he achieved the perfect ratio of a heaping spoonful of vegetables.

"Now say 'ahh~'" Gran smiled as he held the spoon in front of Percival. If the other knights had been doing this, he would have absolutely refused. Those two liked to prank him whenever possible and would take great relish in doing this to make fun of him. Gran, however, was doing this in complete earnest, making sure he blew on the soup before he took a mouthful, holding his hand underneath so it wouldn`t burn Percival`s lap.

Obediently, he opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Actually, it didn`t taste half bad. Vane truly was an excellent cook, Percival could admit that much. But he found his body was warmed far more by the comfort brought by the one feeding him.

Percival felt his ears heat up in embarrassment when Gran gently dabbed at his mouth with a napkin.

"I`m not a child just because I`m sick, you know." His eyes were downcast, heavy with a feeling he couldn`t quite put a name to.

"I know that," Gran`s voice was patient. "But when you don`t feel good, I can`t help but want to take care of everything." He stuck a glass of water under Percival`s nose. "Now drink up."

He may have ceased his knight activities years ago, but Percival still knew the right time to follow orders. And more important than obedience, he knew that Gran only wanted the best for him.

A few more visitors dropped by to check in and offer their special gifts of wellness. Yuel and Societte arrived with a bag of tangerines, peeling handfuls for Percival until he was convinced he would turn into an orange. Charlotta also passed by with a basket of corn from Melissabelle. By the end of the day, his room looked more like a produce section at the market.

His last guest was Lennah, who came in to provide what she called a “tasty dose of medicine” holding out a liquid that smelled of such a pungent mint that Percival`s socks were quite literally knocked off.

With a bit of persuading on Gran`s part, she made a special allowance for Gran to stay with Percival despite his sickness, giving him a special lozenge to keep his immune system up.

The ship fell into a quiet lull as the late summer sun sank on the horizon. At the slightest hint of dusk, Gran was already insistent that Percival go right to bed. He attempted to protest, but it quickly died with a yawn. The medicine had already begun to affect him, taking away much of the sticky discomfort, but also leaving him quite drowsy.

Gran helped Percival shed his clammy clothes from the day and into a cool pair of pajamas. His hands gently combed through Percival`s hair, pulling it away from his face. Even though Percival was unpleasantly sweaty, Gran had no complaints.

As they settled under the covers, Gran closed his eyes almost instantly. Percival hesitated, but a strong arm found it`s way around Gran anyway, pulling him a bit closer. Brown eyes opened curiously, reflexively leaning in closer.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I`m not trying to reject you, I promise." He whispers, sweet and low. Gran didn`t expect to hear that, unconsciously drawing a surprised breath. "I don`t dislike your treatment at all, actually."

It brought back memories of his youth.

"For many years, I`ve taken care of myself." He traced nonsense patterns over Gran`s pajamas and relished the feeling of his warmth. "Shut out the small pains, focused on what was important. It`s been quite awhile since someone took care of me whilst sick." The look in his eye is distant as he recalled images that were fuzzy at best after all the years that passed him by.

Percival looked at Gran now with his hair mussed by the pillow, laying in the soft moonlight glowing off his blue pajamas, faintly aware of that distinct outer body feeling of his mind carving this innocuous moment into the tapestry of the heart.

New memories slowly began to pave over the old.

"I understand," Gran nodded. He had done much of the same growing up, and never thought twice about it. How muscle memory trained him to rely on himself, and the surprise that didn`t quite go away even after years of being with a crew that lent as many helping hands as needed.

They met each other after they had grown - there was an entire life there, years and years of experiences that left deep impressions. It would take time for both of them to change; clearly, the two of them still had many life lessons to learn. But they could learn them together, and learn more about one another.

"You`ve changed my mind about many things, Gran. I thank you for that."

Gran smiled and nuzzled closer to his lover. "You`ve done the same thing for me, Percy." The affectionate nickname always sounded so sweet on his tongue.

The two shared a private smile in the soft light of dusk, an acknowledgement of the other that needed no words.

"Let`s get some rest." Percival pressed a soft kiss to Gran`s forehead, and Gran reciprocated on his jaw, settling happily into the crook of his neck.

* * *

  
Percival felt a soft tickle in his nose, a tickle he assumed occured due to his cold. He opened his eyes to discover the cause was a small tuft of brown hair lodged directly in his nose thanks to how close Gran had curled up to him.

"Good morning." Percival mumbled in a comically congested voice. He was met with a familiar giggle, just a little bit raspy due to sleep.

"Morning," Gran replied in a sing song voice and kissed where the itch once was on the tip of Percival`s nose. "How`re you feeling?"

"I feel much better," Percival said in a much clearer voice than yesterday. "Thanks to you, doctor Gran." He added in a playful voice, placing a delicate kiss on the captain`s cheek.

Gran beamed at him proudly as he moved to reach the glass of water on the nightstand. He seemed to pause, however, make a grand show of scrunching up his nose before sneezing so hard that he fell right out of the bed.

"Gran..." Percival`s voice immediately raised to prime scolding pitch. He opened his mouth to lay the most scalding of lectures into him when Gran suddenly rose from the ground triumphantly.

"Ju~ust kidding, hah!"

"Why you..."

He scrambled to his feet and made for an escape, but severely miscalculated how much better Percival felt. Gran was quickly caught in a headlock and was promptly noogied until laughter brought tears to his eyes.


End file.
